rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 05
Welcome ladies and gents to the newest issue of The Rrrather Rrreport. A few new events have been cropping up over the week as the natural epidemic that is boredom takes over a few of its users. A call for change, excitement, and an extra dosage of salt are all to be expected. But enough of that, that's let get into today's news Rrrather Constitution May Soon Be Ratified Amidst Political Turmoil Rrrather has seen its own share of issues over the course of its existence. Each day guest users face discrimination by the hands of account supremacist. Alternative accounts come under scrutiny and controversy ensues over the legal limits behind how many of person may own. The ethical standards between voters and question makers come into question as well. Many of these issues stem from a lack of real governance with many of its users basic freedoms being denied. A recent study was done asking the users if they felt oppressed and nearly half of the people voting did not feel as if they were free on the site. In response, some of the most brilliant minds on this site have come together to create what is known as the Constitution of Rrrather. It consist of twenty seven amendments which, if approved, will greatly benefit the prosperity of the users who go here. In order to get official attention from the site owner, a petition has been made in order to help get the constitution ratified. As of the moment the petition already reached eight signatures from current users. If the petition reaches at least ten signatures then the final draft will be sent to Alexw himself. You can help the makers of the petition reach this goal by lending your support down at the link below. Official Petition Users Begin Advocating For Block Option After Potential Harassment Conflict between users WhiteChocolate and TwerkinDolphin continued this week as choco complains about alleged harassment he has received. According the him, twerk has been leaving very negative comments about him in several of his questions. In response, choco made a question asking whether the site felt as though having an option to block certain users would be necessary. It was there that he mentioned how twerk was harassing him within his questions as well. However, it would appear that he has since deleted said question for unknown reasons. Despite the questions deletion, a noticeable number of users actually did vote in favor of the block option. A new movement known as #FreeChocolate has begun for users advocating for block functionality on the site. So far the movement has received little to no attention from the site administration. Despite this, one has the wonder what reasoning twerk would have for this recent supposed harassment. While we were unable to get an official comment from him directly, something very concerning appeared upon looking through whitechocolate's more recent questions. Many of them were very one sided and seemed as if they were designed to get a response out of other people. Most of these go under the format of "which fact is better". One such offender blatantly pointed out that black people were less intelligent and more violent than the average person. One of twerks earlier comments against choco was actually on one of such questions. Nevertheless, twerk seems to have stopped commenting on his questions as of recently and whether or not a block function will be added is still up for questioning Local Drag Kid Gets Memed On, Why Videogames Are To Blame A more recent tournament was started by veteran user Dragah. In it, several video games made within the year of 2015 were pitted against each other to see which one was generally considered as the best. However, the format of the questions themselves were nothing new to the community. Almost all the more older users on this site should already be aware of the all to familiar "Best X of Insert Year (Round X, Match XX)". Which may be the reason why a very brief and short lived meme originated after local modern day hero, NeonSpectre, made a question parodying the series. However, he was not alone in doing this as several other questions of the exact same nature were made. Contributors to this more recent spam of questions include but are not limited to users such as ReoGirl and WhiteChocolate. The meme reportablely died after a few hours and will likely live on in the hearts of many. This Week In Questions Along with the aforementioned series, several other unique series have started over the past week. It's also worth noting that a new section has been added to the rrrather wiki known as the Rrrather Opinionato. The section basically exist as a way of recording the general opinions of the rrrather community by way of documenting the results from previous questions. If you have done a recent question that fits with section, we encourage that you help by adding the results there. Just remember to leave a link to the question and give it enough time to actually garner results. But as we were saying about new series, user J-Train has begun making several rap related questions asking for the "dopest" of two given songs. Fans of the genre should probably check them out. Well known user ilovefreedom has also started a new tournament focusing on historic events. Viktor6665 has started making several dragon ball related questions, all of which ask who would win if they were put into a fight. Along with his more controversial fact series, WhiteChocolate has also been making questions related to the 1st or 2nd world status of several countries. Ekzymore has begun a tournament with Big Data's EP album "1.0". Despite blatantly having the questions separated into a first round, only two questions have been made with the last one being posted three days ago. Because of this, it's unknown whether or not this is actually a full fledged series. A few gun related questions were created by tensticles where each one was given a specific function and users were asked which of the two they would rather have. And last but not least we have two new tournaments. One made by Chupacabra where users vote for the best American Idol judge. And one other made avp4ever which involves several notable movie directors. That's all for today, if you liked any of these series be sure to check them out on their respective users profile. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport